Transformers: Predator and Prey
by Gr1ml0ck
Summary: Universe: Navigae 217.21PA Zeta. Razorclaw has taken to going to another planet in the hopes of stripping it of it's resources. He and his team arrive on a world much different from theirs and they meet an odd fellow with a box.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Predator and Prey

 **Chapter 1:**

"What is it?" "It is the ideal world for the plan, and it's the ideal time too," "I thought I told you that we would abandon that initiative," "You did sir, but this world… this world has energy to spare, and it seems like it may have materials that are vital to our building projects. Lord **Megatron** , I'm asking you to consider the outcomes of going through with the plan," " **Razorclaw** , I admire your passion for this plan. But here this, I will not throw away the resources that the **Decepticons** have. This plan is a gamble and I will not take it!"

Razorclaw turned off the hologram of the planet. He looked up from the holo-table. He looked at Megatron and nodded in agreement. "Then this is settled," Megatron said as he straightened his posture and walked out of the room. Razorclaw looked at the floor is dismay. "With all do respect my lord, my plans haven't failed yet," Razorclaw said with a smirk.

He looked up once more. "So what are we gonna do boss?" A Decepticon in the corner of the room asked. "Well **Divebomb** , It would be incredibly stupid to let this opportunity pass us by," Razorclaw replied. "But you heard what Megatron said, the plan is a no-go," another Decepticon said from the corner of the room. "So what **Rampage**? I say we go there on our own and take it," came the deep voice of another Decepticon. "Are you kidding **Headstrong** ; disobey Megatron? I like it," said the last Decepticon in the room.

"I must agree with **Tantrum** , we will go through with the plan. The Autobots don't know of our plans and they'll be to busy fighting in **Iacon**. It will be the perfect distraction to mask the perfect plan," Razorclaw announced. "We meet at the shuttle in fifty nanocycles."

Razorclaw walked aboard the ramp of Decepticon shuttle 540. Divebomb was already checking the shuttle for flight. Tantrum and Headstrong soon came aboard; with Rampage close behind. All of the Decepticon soldiers had laser rifles and swords. As soon as Rampage settled aboard Razorclaw gave the signal to Divebomb. He began the take off sequence.

The shuttle flew out of the hangar as a plethora of soldiers flooded the hangar in preparation for the upcoming assault on Iacon. It's engines roared like thunder as the shuttle shot through the dark sky of Cybertron. "Hey Razorclaw, won't Megatron notice a shuttle not only launching early, but also going in the opposite direction of Iacon?" Rampage inquired.

Razorclaw held up a small device. "This little marvel will scramble all sensory readouts. In other words, we're off the grid," "Ugg boss we there yet?" Tantrum asked in a bored tone. Divebomb turned looked behind him from the pilot's seat. "Yeah, just hold tight. The orbit of the planet and Cybertron are going to come into close proximity to each other for a while allowing us to-" "Shut up!" Headstrong said annoyed. Divebomb sighed before replying, "We're about twenty cycles away."

Some time passed before any of them said a word. Razorclaw broke this silence with an announcement however. "Alright listen up, we are nearing the surface. Our mission is to bring back anything of value. Divebomb hasn't detected any life forms, cybertronian or otherwise," Razorclaw paused to put on his faceplate. As he finished the shuttle lurched to a stop. The shuttle hovered in the air for a moment before descending to the surface below. As the shuttle's engines died down, the ramp dropped to reveal the planet outside. "Let the hunt begin," Razorclaw said to his teammates as they made their way off the ship.

The five Decepticons observed the landscape. It was a lush, green world. The planet was a stark contrast to home planet of the Decepticons. Divebomb knelt on the ground. He examined the green and brown material beneath his feet. "Carbon based, would release a lot of energy if we burnt it in high amounts," Divebomb exclaimed.

"Take some samples and load them onto the ship," Razorclaw ordered. "Razorclaw, you may want to see this," Tantrum exclaimed as he stood over a hole in the ground. Razorclaw walked over. And soon he was standing over what looked like a cave in the ground. Razorclaw's enhanced scanner's picked up small traces of energon from the cave. "Might be worth checking out," Headstrong said with a nudge to Tantrum. "Then by all means you first," Tantrum said to Headstrong with an exaggerated motion to go into the cave.

"What; no way! I ain't goin' down there," Headstrong exclaimed. "Why, you afraid of the dark?" Tantrum teased. Rampage pushed the two out of the way and jumped in. "You two should be more like Rampage, actions over words," Razorclaw said as he too jumped into the cave. From behind them, Divebomb transformed into his alternate jet mode, he soared into the sky before circling back around and flying down into the cave.

Tantrum and Headstrong both looked at each other trying to decide who would go first. "Together on three?" Tantrum suggested. Headstrong nodded in agreement. Tantrum started to count up from one, but Headstrong pushed him into the cave. Tantrum grabbed Headstrong's arm and pulled him downward with him.

The Decepticons descended to the bottom of the cave. They all landed on the cave floor and looked around. "Activate night vision mode," Razorclaw ordered his Decepticons. The cave details became distinguishable now. It was a normal cave (to humans, not to a Cybertronian). Stalactites and stalagmites lined the roof and floor.

"This looks like a waste of time," Headstrong announced as he looked around. "No, the energon traces are stronger down here. They lead forward from my position," Razorclaw rebutted. Razorclaw and Rampage both continued forward. Divebomb transformed and followed after them. Tantrum shrugged and continued into the cave. Headstrong hesitated before following into the dark.

The Decepticons had only walked for a few nanocycles before Razorclaw stopped them. A light shown through another hole in the ceiling of the cave, and in the light the Decepticons saw a crashed ship.

Divebomb transformed and flew over to the ship. He transformed and landed on top of the craft. He examined the craft for a few moments. "It doesn't belong to a faction," Divebomb announced. 'It's definitely Cybertronian though." 'How can you tell?" Tantrum wondered allowed. "There's plenty of Cybertronian tech up here. Proton shield generator, energon powered turbines, the whole spiel," Divebomb said as he jumped down from the craft. Razorclaw continued leading the Decepticons forward to the ship. "Weapons ready," Razorclaw announced.

The Decepticons met at the back door to the ship. Razorclaw took his sword and cut around the door hinges. Rampage breached the ship. He looked around with his rifle drawn. 'Clear," he announced to the others; who soon followed him into the ship. Once they all were in Razorclaw ordered them to turn off the night vision. As they did, Razorclaw turned on the ships lights. "Divebomb check the cockpit. Rampage check the cargo move," Razorclaw ordered. Tantrum and Headstrong were content with just standing at the door, keeping watch; for what however, they didn't know what they were supposed to look for.

Rampage called Razorclaw back into the cargo hold. Razorclaw turned and walked back into the cargo room. Rampage was standing over a single cargo crate that was opened. Razorclaw cautiously walked over to the crate. "What do you think it is?" Rampage said as he stared into the crate with wonder. Razorclaw looked into the crate to see a box; a blue box. It was small enough to fit in Razorclaw's hands. Razorclaw reached into the crate to pick the box up.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," said the voice. "Who dares to tell me what to do?!" Razorclaw demanded of the voice. A small carbon based creature jumped onto the climbed up the crate. "I did," the figure said as he adjusted his bow tie as he looked at Razorclaw.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What kind of name is that?" Rampage asked. "I don't know," The Doctor said as he waved his hands mockingly. "What's your name? Tell me and then maybe I will tell you my real name," The Doctor said with a sly smile on his face. Razorclaw looked at Rampage and they nodded. Razorclaw looked back at The Doctor.

"I am Razorclaw, and this is Rampage. We are-" "Decepticon's from the planet Cybertron. Yeah I know, your badges aren't exactly hidden," The Doctor interrupted. Razorclaw looked a bit offended that he was interrupted. "Hey boss who are you talking too," Tantrum asked as he and Headstrong entered the cargo hold. "Friends of yours," The Doctor asked as he stuck his thumb at them.

"Quiet you," Headstrong snarled at The Doctor. "Oh look at me I'm a terrifying Decepticon," The Doctor mocked. Razorclaw grabbed the Doctor and picked him up. "Alright, I have some questions here for you," Razorclaw told the Doctor. "How do you know who the Decepticons are?"

"Are you kidding?" The Doctor asked. He looked at Razorclaw's face to see if he was serious. Razorclaw simply nodded yes. "You are in a planet wide war and you think it's gone unnoticed?" The Doctor asked rhetorically. "Alright, tell me why you're here?" Razorclaw asked. "I was doing some good ol' spelunking," The Doctor said as he rapped his knuckles on Razorclaw's finger. "One last question, what's that?" Razorclaw asked as he pointed at the blue box in the crate.

"That would be the TARDIS," The Doctor replied. "TARDIS, what's that?" Rampage asked himself. "Well it's two things really. One, it's a time machine," The Doctor said. He slowly started to reach into his jacket. He looked around the room hastily. "And two, it's my escape route," The Doctor said as he drew a small metal rod from inside his jacket pocket. He pointed it at Razorclaw's wrist and the rod shone a bright green as it emitted high pitched noise.

Almost as soon as the rod turned on, Razorclaw's hand went limp; dropping The Doctor into the crate below. As he fell the Doctor yelled out "Geronimo!" The Doctor landed and didn't look behind him as he ran to the TARDIS. He didn't get far before he was being lifted off the ground again. Divebomb held The Doctor up by his jacket collar.

"Didn't find anything of use in the cockpit, but if this really is The Doctor that Leozack used to tell me legends about…" Divebomb's voice trailed off. "Is there something you're trying to suggest?" Rampage asked as he pointed his rifle at The Doctor. "His intelleigence could be a great asset to the Decepticon cause. And that box could generate a lot of energy for us to use," Divebomb stated as he examined the Doctor more. Razorclaw flexed his wrist. "Then we will load him back onto the ship and we will return to base," Razorclaw ordered as he picked up the TARDIS from the crate.

The shuttle pulled back into the hangar. "What's the atmosphere on Cybertron like? Has it changed since I was there last?" The Doctor berated Tantrum with questions; which made the Decepticon visibly angry. "Atmosphere is still the same as it always has been, you should be able to breath fine," Divebomb said as he slowed the ship down.

The Shuttle pulled into the docking bay and landed in it's designated spot. The ramp dropped and the passenger's disembarked. Onslaught and Bludgeon burst into the hangar; followed by Megatron. "Razorclaw you had better have a good explanation for your actions!" Megatron yelled. The Decepticons stood still as Megatron, Bludgeon, and Onslaught stopped in front of them.

"I believe I told you not to go to that planet, and yet your ship was not in the hangar bay and your ships signal was spotted coming back from the planet. Razorclaw looked at his four troops in confusion. His eyes settled on The Doctor who silently put his finger to his lips. "Why you little-" Razorclaw began before Bludgeons sword extended in front of him. "What is that thing?" Bludgeon asked Razorclaw The Doctor, Now in Rampage's hand, looked to his left. He then looked back at Bludgeon; pointing at Rampage.

"That wasn't very nice. It's just a Decepticon," The Doctor stated. Megatron pointed his massive fusion cannon at the Doctor. "Silence you worm. Razorclaw, why have you brought this creature into my headquarters?" Megatron demanded to know. "This is the Doctor. Supposedly he has some knowledge we could use to further the Decepticon cause. He also has this," Razorclaw said as he held up the TARDIS.

"A time lord; Lord Megatron, his technological intellect he could help us defeat the Autobots. We could end the war against the accursed Autobots," Onslaught stated. "That does not matter right now," the Decepticon spy **Counterpunch** said from behind Razorclaw's shuttle. "And why is that?" Onslaught inquired.

"My latest intel from the Autobot's is that they are planning to attack our headquarters. A sort of counter strike from Iacon," Counterpunch reported. Megatron lowered his fusion cannon. "Very well; Counterpunch find our friend here a room, then meet with me and Onslaught in the mission room. Until then, I'm going to have a word with Razorclaw and his unit about obedience," Megatron said as he turned and walked towards the door. Counterpunch took the Doctor from Rampage.

Razorclaw's troop followed Megatron silently. They made their way back into the mission room from before. They all assumed the positions they had had before. Razorclaw and Megatron stood over the table, with Razorclaw's troops lined against the walls.

"I will not tolerate insubordination," Megatron began. "I never have and I never will. What you did has landed you a job working the smelting pits," Megatron announced to the Decepticons.

"With all do respect Lord Megatron, we did bring back The Doctor," Tantrum tried to reason. "When having him in our possession yields results let me know. Otherwise, he is as useless as ant-droids," Megatron claimed, interrupting Tantrum. Rampage looked silently at the floor. "My liege, it is safe to say we violated your rules. However, our trip did confirm that that planet would be ideal for the colonization plan," Rampage spoke up.

Megatron slammed his fist on the table. "I will deal with that later. You and I are here because you disobeyed me," Megatron barked. "Be happy that you are only going to have to man the smelting pits. Bludgeon had suggested a much higher punishment. I would thank me for my mercy," Megatron said as he walked out of the door, leaving the five in the room alone again.

Counterpunch arrived at Shockwave's lab. Shockwave was gone on a mission, so he was not inside. Counterpunch opened the door and entered the room. As soon as he and the Doctor were inside though, he closed the door. He set the Doctor down on a table in the middle of the room. Counterpunch stood straight up and flipped one hundred and eighty degrees. His arms flipped around to reveal another robot. "Alright, we're going to get you out of here," **Punch** said to the Doctor.

Punch set the TARDIS on the table next to the Doctor. The Doctor saluted Punch and opened the TARDIS door. "Well I guess this is goodbye," the Doctor said as he turned to face the TARDIS. "Perhaps you can give me some information to help win the war, or a piece of tech?" Punch wondered after the Doctor. The Doctor held on to the door as he swung around to face Punch. "Why does everyone want Time Lord technology? Oh that's right because in the wrong hands it could be turned into weapons of mass destruction. So the answer is unfortunately for you, no," the Doctor said as he swung back into the TARDIS. The door closed and the blue box just sat on the desk for a moment before a strange noise came from the box. The TARDIS started to vanish slowly as the rhythmic pulse continued.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was typing things into the console. "Alright, this time let's actually go to where I want to go," The Doctor said as he pressed various keys on a typewriter. The Typewriter made a satisfying ding once the Doctor was done. He smiled like an idiot as he heard the TARDIS land. "Ah, Earth in the summer of 1985. I cannot wait to catch some waves," He said as he walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor walked outside into the crate, on the ship, in the cave, on the planet that was not Cybertron.

"Can't a Time Lord take a vacation for once in their regeneration cycle?" The Doctor asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS. He made his way up to the console and he started typing in characters on a keypad. He pressed he enter button dramatically and rolled the monitor over to him. He examined the readouts.

"Huh odd, there appears to be something that is keeping not only the TARDIS, but the entire planet stuck in this spot in space; but what? Angels? No, they shouldn't be in this part of the galaxy at this time," The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out what was keeping the TARDIS stuck in the crate.

He eventually came to the conclusion that he didn't know enough about the situation to make any guesses. He decided that he would explore the planet and look for clues to solving his problem. He ran to the back of the TARDIS and grabbed an old motorbike. "This might come in handy," he thought aloud.

The Doctor wheeled the bike out of the TARDIS. He locked the TARDIS door behind him. He retrieved the helmet attached to the back of the bike and put it on. He mounted the bike and pressed a red button on the bike and revved the engine. The motorbike shot forward in the crate. A normal bike would have crashed into the side of the crate, but this wasn't an ordinary motorbike.

As the front tire collided with the wall, it started to drive up it. Eventually the Doctor was approaching the top of the crate. He revved the engine again and the bike flew out of the crate. He pressed another button which deployed a parachute from the back of the motorbike. The Doctor descended gracefully, and eventually he and the bike were on the floor of the cargo hold. The Doctor pressed another button and the parachute retracted into the bike.

The Doctor looked at the bike in approval. "I should really race in this thing in sometime. Maybe the, Anti-Grav Olympics," The Doctor thought to himself before he sped off into the ship.

Tantrum dropped a pile of energon cubes at Razorclaw's feet. "That's the latest batch boss," Tantrum announced. Razorclaw stared at the pile and counted all the cubes. "Only thirteen; that's not a lot of energon," Razorclaw told Tantrum as he wrote on a data pad. "There's not enough material going into the pits," Headstrong explained as he walked on by the two. Rampage piped up from behind a control panel, "Optics wide, here comes Megatron."

"Razorclaw, there would appear to be a problem with your little finding," Megatron announced. "And what might that be, my Lord?" Razorclaw asked. "It would appear to have escaped from that idiot Counterpunch," Megatron declared.

Razorclaw was furious. How that idiot could let the Doctor get away, he didn't know. Razorclaw looked at Megatron in a confused rage. "I am giving you one chance to redeem yourselves. Shockwave designed modifications for a five Decepticon tracking team. I want to send your team to go and find the Doctor again," Megatron explained to Razorclaw. Divebomb flew over head and transformed back into his robot form.

"Why would we do that if we don't even know the value of having the Doctor as our prisoner?" Divebomb asked. "Because I spoke with Leozack, apparently this 'Doctor' is more valuable to our cause then we previously thought," Megatron explained. 'Now if you bumbling mechs are done asking dumb questions, you are needed in Shockwave's lab,"

The Doctor's bike roared through the cave he looked for any clue as to why his TARDIS couldn't leave the planet. He eventually came to the hole that Razorclaw and his men had jumped through. He drove his bike up the wall and out of the cave. He stopped his bike at the lip of the hole and removed his helmet.

He squinted to look at the horizon of the planet. He looked over most of the planet before he spotted what looked like a moving object on the horizon. He put his helmet on and revved the bike. "I love doing that," The Doctor said aloud to himself as he drove off toward the object.

"Should we be doing this without Shockwave's supervision?" Tantrum asked as he walked into a tube in Shockwave's lab. Razorclaw, Headstrong, Rampage, and Headstrong were getting into similar tubes on the same side of the lab. A similar set of tubes was on the other side of the room filled with new bodies. "We will proceed with out him," the medic, **Knockout** , said. Once all of Razorclaw's team were in the tubes, Knockout flipped a switch on the wall. The front of the tubes closed and sealed shut.

Pipes on top of the Decepticon's tubes filled with a blue substance and made their way to the other tubes. As the blue substance left the Decepticons, the lights in their eyes faded, while the other bodies' eyes were started to light up. Eventually, the old Decepticon bodies were limp while the new ones started to show signs of life.

Knockout walked over to the other side of the room and flipped another switch. The tubes on that side opened and the new Decepticons walked out. Megatron walked into the lab. He examined the new Decepticon's, and smiled evilly. "Excellent, you are to be the ultimate Decepticon predators," Megatron said. He suddenly lost his evil smile and pointed through the door. "Now move before I have your heads mounted on my wall!"

The Decepticons boarded their ship in the hangar. Divebomb boarded and sat in the pilot's seat. The others soon followed and sat on the benches in the ship. Tantrum looked at Rampage. "I've been thinking, we should have a name," Tantrum said. Rampage looked at Tantrum, "And why is that?" "Well if we are going to be a team like the Combaticons, then we need a name," Tantrum explained.

"Predacons," Razorclaw suggested. "Megatron called us the ultimate Decepticon predators, so we're the Predacons," Razorclaw said. The ship took off from the hangar and launched towards the other planet. The Predacons were silent. Headstrong spoke up, "Predacons, I like it," he thought aloud.

The object in the distance became larger as the Doctor neared it, and as he neared the object he could make out details. It was black with traces of blue, it was moving slowly with a limp, it was large, and he could see that it was mechanical, yet it looked like it had fur.

The mechanoid object turned around as the Doctor neared it. "No stay away! Don't come near me," the mechanoid pleaded. "Oh hush up," The Doctor said as he parked his bike and took of his helmet. "Hello I'm the Doctor, what is your problem?" he asked the mechanoid.

"It's going to kill me, I can feel it. It's burning my processors and frying my circuits," "What, what is? Tell me," The Doctor asked as he retrieved the rod from before. The pointed it at the mechanoid and a light shown from the tip. The Doctor ran the light all around the mechanoid. The Doctor pressed a button on the rod and it expanded. He looked at a green tube in the center of the rod. "Do you have a name?" The Doctor asked as he continued to examine the green tube.

"It's Optimus, Optimus Prima-AAAA," the mechanoid said as a spark of electricity jumped out of Optimus' chest. The Doctor looked at Optimus. "Great, now you're dead," The Doctor said sarcastically before he casted his gaze to the ball of electricity. "But on the bright side, you're here," The Doctor said as he shined the rod's light on the electric ball.

"What are you? I've never seen something like you. You're a being made of electricity that kills mechanoids. Never seen anything like that, so," the Doctor said dramatically as he pointed to the ball of electricity. "So, what are you?"

A face materialized on the electric ball. It looked at the Doctor and squeaked one word at him, "Krem-zeek!"


End file.
